Never Heard Of It
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Fairy Tale is going to Hogwarts! How will the strongest team be able to handle being in a school with so many rules it feels like you would die, but the Triwizard tournament is taking place this year. Will Hogwarts survive, and what about Natsu having siblings! Find out in Never heard of it! DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR HARRY POTTER! REDONE! plot will be the same just different. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up feeling like my energy had drained even more than yesterday. It was time that I found Natsu, and the others. I should probably introduce myself formally. My name is Alex Dragneel. **(A.N. did I spell that right?)** I am Natsu's sister. I was raised by Igneel and Shani. Both of them are dragons. Igneel was a fire dragon. Shani was a water dragon. Shani was the one who taught me dragon slaying magic first and was like our mother. Igneel was training Natsu first and was like our father. Now all of them are missing and Natsu, Haru, Zoey, and I went our separate ways trying to find them, but now it is time for me to find Natsu. We would all meet up soon enough.

I got off the train. Motion sickness is a dragon slayers' one weakness. Too bad it only works on the boys. I had just arrived in Magnolia. Apparently the guild Fairy Tail is here and Natsu is a member. I asked for directions from a police officer and he gave me a look of disgust. He pointed the way and I started walking down there.

I stood in front of a huge door and I could hear lots of fighting going on inside. I put up my hood and opened the door, and I was met with a chair flying toward my face. I punched and the chair shattered instantly. Great now all eyes are on me. Well, here goes nothing.

**Natsu Pov**

I was in the middle of fighting with the ice princess when the doors suddenly slammed open. The whole guild got quiet and stared at the person in the doorway. The person looked around and stopped on me. I could recognize the scent and my guess on who they were was confirmed when the person spoke.

"Natsu it is time to go," she said. It was Alex, my sister. I nodded and grabbed my stuff. Everybody in the guild were looking at me with shocked faces.

I gave them a goofy grin and said, "See ya in a week!" With that I walked out the door with Alex right behind me. Happy tried to fly and catch up to us. I stopped him and told him to stay behind. He looked shocked along with the rest of the guild. Erza, Lucy, and Gray (who haven't said anything the entire time) started protesting.

"Why are you going somewhere with a random person?!" Lucy and Erza yelled. Gray was furious. He had been noticing the difference in my strength lately and he wanted to know why. I gave them a small smile and shook my head silently telling them they won't be able to get any information out of me.

Just then the master came out of his office and observed the situation. His eyes widened when he saw the look on my usually smiling face. I knew he was worried. I looked like crap. I had bags under my eyes and was out of breath easily.

"Natsu can you come to my office for a moment, and bring your friend," Gramps said looking at the two of us. I looked at Alex, who still didn't take off her hood, and she nodded at me. We followed Gramps to his office where it was time to explain everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Alex Pov **

I followed Natsu and the short old guy to his office. I knew we would have to explain everything, but I wasn't expecting to have to have to explain to the three people trying to stop Natsu the most, not to mention a cat. After we got in the room all eyes turned to me asking for explanation. Except Natsu of course. I sighed and pulled down my hood. My red hair flowed down in waves. My sapphire blue eyes were fixated in the ground. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"My name is Alex Dragneel. I am Natsu's sister, was raised by Igneel and Shani. Both of them are dragons. I learned magic from Shani and can control water. I can also use the fire element, earth element, and lightning. When the dragons disappeared Natsu and the rest of us went our separate ways to look for our parents. Now we have to go somewhere and that is the hardest part to explain so before I start any questions?" Nobody did so I started the explanation again.

"All dragon slayers have one major weakness that none of us can divulge to anyone that could become our enemy. It is called the dragon's gamble. It happens every three years and involves us going back home. The process usually takes about seven days. The first three we lose a lot of our strength, the fourth day is the actual metamorphosis where we can feel a lot of pain as we gain new strength and powers, and the last three days we are in a coma like state where our bodies get used to the new power. Natsu and I are already on the second day so we have to get home before the dragon gamble happens. That's why I am here and our other siblings should be back home," I said to them. All of them were looking at me and Natsu with eyes that were practically bugging out of their heads. The blonde haired girl was staring at Natsu looking like she was going to cry. The old man had long since gone into a statue mode along with the red haired girl in armor and the raven haired guy that had somehow stripped into just his under where. I sighed. I hope that these people know how to keep a secret. Both Natsu and I felt a wave. Basically a feeling that a lot of your strength leaves suddenly. I staggered leaning on Natsu for support as much as he was leaning on me.

"Damn. I hate it when that happens!" Natsu exclaimed when the wave was over. I nodded in agreement. I decided that the tension was enough to drown someone so I asked, "So what are you names?"

It was killing me that I didn't know because I am tired of calling them random things. The blonde introduced herself as Lucy snapping out of the shock mode. The red haired girl was Erza Scarlett. And the stripper was Gray.

"Cool," I said. Then another wave hit. This was probably the worst one yet. I fell to my knees and my breath was coming out in short gasps. Natsu was in a similar position to me and Erza and Lucy were trying to get him to stop the wave with no idea of what was going on. Gray had tried to help me and when the wave calmed down he helped me up into a chair.

Gramps asked the obvious question after a few moments of silence, "What was that?"

"A wave," both Natsu and I said together. The question was still there so I sighed.

"A wave is basically our energy leaving us in a sudden burst," I said. Gray's eyes widened.

"Now if you don't mind we need to be going," I said standing up. Natsu did the same. We made it to the door before Gramps stopped us.

"Natsu, Alex. Why don't these four go with you? They are strong and can keep people who just happen to find you away. What do you say?" he asked us. Natsu and I shared a look. We nodded back at the old man. Okay. Now we have three people coming with us and a flying-talking cat named Happy that is currently sitting on Natsu's head. Well let's go back to the forest where we grew up. Of course Natsu and are the only ones that know of this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I put my hood up before we opened the door. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Gramps were right behind me as we walked down the stairs. Gramps was telling the guild nothing more than we had to go on a mission and that I was a guide to where we were going. I guess he wasn't really lying to them because we are on a mission, and I am a guide for these newbies accompanying us. I opened the door and went outside with the team behind me. I led them in the direction toward the forest and sighed when I noticed something. To get to our home in time for the dragon gamble to happen we would have to take the train. Natsu had just apparently realized the same thing because he looked like he wanted to cry. Natsu was lagging behind with me as we walked to the train station. We paid found seats and wanted to murder transportation.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I am NEVER riding a train again! Next time we are running the way here," Natsu screamed. People at the train station were staring at us like we were crazy. I sighed and grabbed Natsu. I pulled him to his feet with the help of Lucy. Once he was on his feet we started walking toward to the forest. We had twenty miles to walk before we came to the mountain and another twenty miles to find our cave. We made it to the forest when another wave hit. I fell to the ground clutching my throat. I was trying to breathe again, but my body didn't want me to. I knew that we couldn't sleep or go unconsious until we got to the cave or it will make it nearly impossible for us to wake up. I waited until it was over before I got up again. Gray had helped me up and I used him or support. Erza was helping Natsu up and Lucy looked like she was going to go crazy trying to help Natsu. Gray helped me over to them and I told them we have to move faster. It was almost sunset and we were still a long way away. We started walking again. Gray helping me and Erza helping Natsu. Lucy and Happy keeping guard. We kept walking all night. Natsu and I giving directions to our home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We made it to the cave around sunset on the third day. I was happy to see that Zoey and Haru were already there and ready to start. Natsu and I led the outsiders to the room where we would have to start the dragon gamble. The waves were coming more frequently. I looked at Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy.

"No matter what happens don't come near us," I told them with absolute seriousness. They all nodded, but looked really worried. Natsu and I walked to the center of the room. I took off my bracelet and Natsu took off his scarf. We put them somewhere safe. And then it started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My body was in agony. It felt like white hot needles were piercing my skin. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Wishing that it was over. After what felt like an eternity of screaming, which in reality was 24 hours, I finally felt the pain start to be replaced by exhaustion. With that I fell into the coma part.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

An old man with long white hair and beard walked into the guild.

"Hello sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes I am looking Makarov. Is he here?" the man asked. Mirajane nodded and led the man to the master's office. Mira knocked on his door and Makarov opened the door suddenly.

"Hi master. This man wanted to see you," Mira said gesturing to the man behind her. Makarov's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Albus what are you doing here old friend?"

"Makarov I must ask for help. The dark lord is rising and I need some people to help protect some students undercover. Our school is going to have a huge tournament, and I thought maybe you could have some students come and go undercover to protect the students. Of course they can leave the class or school at any time."

"Wow Albus. I didn't know you as one to have a rant. I will send my best team, but they will be a few days before they get back from a mission. Be warned they have a knack for destroying things," Makarov warned looking at the pile of papers on his desk. Albus nodded and they sent the next several hours working out the details.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-THREE DAYS LATER AT THE CAVE-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I opened my eyes blinking in the darkness. There was a small fire on the other side of the room. Natsu opened his eyes, obviously just waking up. We got up and dusted ourselves off. I did a physical examination of my body. My hair had went from short blood red to long strawberry blonde with blue highlights. Natsu he looked the same as he always did. Haru had silver spikey hair, and Zoey now has black hair that goes halfway down her back with yellow highlights. The others still hadn't noticed we were awake so I looked at my siblings. I whispered something under my breath that only they could hear with their dragon senses. I quietly got my bracelets and grabbed Natsu's scarf. I threw it to him and we both snuck up behind the people and cat sleeping by the fire. Zoey got a video camera and started recording and Haru climbed to the celling to freak them out even more. Suddenly I had to sneeze. Natsu and Zoey saw me and they tried to hold back his laughter at what the others would do when I sneezed. I tried to hold it back as long as I could but didn't too well.

"AHCHOO!" Erza jumped up, Ex-quipped to her many sword armor and had it all pointing at us. Lucy and Happy jumped up, screamed, and hid behind Erza hugging each other, and Gray had an ice sword pointed at us. The look on their face was PRICELESS! I collapsed laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down my face and I was getting a stitch in my stomach. I finally gained enough composure to stand up, but I was still giggling like crazy. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were glaring at us for about three minutes before they noticed the situation.

"Natsu! Alex! You're awake!" they yelled tackling us to the ground. We hugged them back and when they finally let go Haru jumped off of the celling and landed on Grey. After they freaked out, calmed down, and had Zoey stop recording we introduced everybody to everybody. We caught up on what happened while we were in a coma. Nothing much happened, but a lizard did crawl into Gray's mouth yesterday while they were asleep. I looked over at Gray to find him blushing. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"HE'S BLUSHING!" I screamed. Gray pouted and glared at me with a pout on his face.

"Aw. I sorry," I said. He still pouted. I went over to him and whispered something in his ears. He bugged eyed, gulped, and nodded. I smirked and walked back over to my siblings. They were giggling at what I said to Gray (super hearing remember). I told him if he didn't stop pouting I would have Erza kill him, bring him back to life, and beat him within an inch of his life. We stayed talking for a while when a breeze came through the cave. It smelt like cheery blossoms. I jumped up and ran out the entrance of the cave. My siblings following me. I went to my tree and climbed to the top branch. I crouched down on the branch, using only one hand to stay balanced, and looked at the scenery. It all looked the same. The mountains where I would run to the top and run back down every day for a warm up. The crystal blue lake surrounded by cherry blossom just getting ready to bloom. Everything was the same as it was when I left. It was basically paradise. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy came out of the cave a few moments later. I jumped off the tree branch and landed lightly in my feet in front of them.

"Hey guys," I started, "Welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We walked around our forest looking everywhere. I found my mini cave and crawled inside. It opened into a huge room that I hid all my trinkets in. I found a dress that Shani got me for when I was older. It was electric blue that was firm around my waist up, and from my waist down it flowed down like waves. It was decorated with white flowers. I pushed my rock on front of the door, lit the torches in the room, and changed into it. It was a perfect fit. I went to my mirror and looked at it. I loved the dress. It went perfectly with my hair and my eyes. I changed out of it and put it in my backpack that I filled up with things that I needed. My blanket, my pillow, a change of clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, plenty of hair ties, and most importantly FOOD. I braided my hair and got my favorite sandals on. I moved the rock out of my way and threw my backpack outside. I crawled out of the hole again and stood up. I picked up my backpack and went to find someone. The person closet to me was Natsu. He was by the mountain trail that I took when I would run up it.

"Hey Bro time me okay?" I said handing him my bag. He nodded and said go. I bolted up the trail. Jumping over trees that had fallen down in the years that I haven't been here. I reached the top and turned around. I sprinted back down and started slowing down when I saw Natsu again.

"Ten seconds," he said smirking. I frowned.

"I need to practice more. I used to be able to clear that mountain in less than five. I am going to do it again," I said just as the others came up to us.

"Do what again?" Erza asked walking to stand beside me.

"She is trying to see if she can beat her old time in running up and down this mountain. She is out of practice and needs to try it a couple of time in order to get back to her old record," Natsu said like it was normal for people to run up a mountain in less than ten seconds.

"W-what was her record?" Gray asked.

"My old record was five seconds but when I ran it a minuet ago it took me ten seconds to get back here," I said with a frown.

"Well I will be back in a bit. Natsu are you ready?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and yelled go. I started running back up the mountain only focusing on running. I made it to the top and quickly turned back around. I ran back to the bottom and stopped before I crashed into Lucy. I looked at Natsu wondering what my time was.

"Three and a half." I cheered.

"I beat the record!" I looked at Erza, Lucy Gray, and Happy. They all mirrored identical looks of astonishment on their faces. Zoey and Haru were laughing at them.

"Oh shit I forgot about Phoenix/Izzy/Zero. I better call her/him over here," Zoey, Haru and I exclaimed.

"You better cover your ears," I said to the others, before we whistled loud enough to call the Exceeds here. Three little black dots appeared over the mountain and was heading here fast. I was tackled to the ground by a crying ball of fur.

"It's all right Nix. Calm down," I said soothingly to my little cat that was sobbing into my shirt. She was the only one having a reaction that bad. Haru was being scolded by Izzy, and Zoey was watching everything with Zero.

"Erza, Happy, Gray, Lucy meet Phoenix, or Nix for short, Zero, and Izzy." Nix was a lot like Happy only instead of being a blue flying talking cat, Nix was a black flying talking cat. Nix was still clinging to my shirt, but was able wave. Zero waved as well, and Izzy was still scolding Haru.

"More Exceeds!" Lucy exclaimed. I looked at the sun thinking we better get back to town before the old man gets too worried about us. Natsu had the same thought because he said the same thing I thought. He handed me my bag and I started walking to the edge of the woods. The others following behind me. Nix was still clinging to my shirt. I started petting her head trying to calm her down. I had to leave her for a while as the dragon gamble started. I told her that it would be too dangerous for her to come along and that I would whistle for her when it was over. She got really worried when I didn't whistle for her, so she will be stuck to me until she thinks that I won't leave her again.

Our group reached the edge of the woods at about noon. I sighed as I thought about having to take the train with Natsu and Haru. We got our tickets and climbed on the train. I sat down next to Natsu and waited for it to leave. The train started to move and Natsu and Haru froze up. They held onto their stomachs in a pathetic hope of keeping their guts calm. Yeah it didn't work. We arrived back in Magnolia a few hours later. Natsu jumped off the train and glared at the death trap. Haru followed him. They both pointed a finger at it and spoke evilly, "Someday I will be able to murder you and I won't have any guilt about it." Erza gulped at the tone of their voice while Natsu was helping Haru come up with ways to kill the train, which I decided to join in with. Gray sweat dropped and grabbed onto my bag and onto Natsu's scarf. Zoey started dragging Haru, she would help us plan later. They dragged us to Lucy, Erza, Happy, Izzy, Zero, and Nix. Lucy and Erza giggled when they saw we were still planning on destroying the train. Nix flew up to me and landed on my head, where she laid there as Gray tried to stop Natsu and me from murdering the train. We eventually gave up and made our way back to Fairy Tail. I opened the door and was once again met with a chair flying towards my face. I punched it and it shattered instantly. I looked at Natsu and said, "Is this always going to happen when I come here," when I saw the guild get quiet and had all eyes on us.

"We're back guys!" Natsu yelled jumping on the table. I shook my head, but I had a smile on my lips. Gramps walked up to us and welcomed us back. Natsu grabbed my hand and I grabbed onto Haru and Zoey. He dragged us around introducing us to everyone. He looked so happy. Poor Nix was trying to catch up to me as Natsu dragged me around. He stopped when we came to a dark corner where a dude was eating iron with a little cat beside him.

"This is Gajeel and Pantherlilly," he said pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi I am Alex and this is Nix," I said pointing to the little cat on my shoulder.

"I'm Haru, and this is Izzy," Haru said pointing to the cat on his shoulder.

"Zoey and Zero at your service!" Zoey exclaimed saluting. Natsu told me that Gajeel was a dragon slayer as well. He also showed me a little girl named Wendy and her cat Charla. Wendy was a sky dragon slayer and I giggled. I could tell we were going to be friends.

Gramps walked up to us, just finished talking to Erza. He looked me in the eyes. He asked me if Haru Zoey and I would like to join Fairy Tail, and putting a frown on my face I decided to toy with them a bit.

"No we wouldn't like to join," I started as all their faces fell.

"We would love to." They all started cheering, Natsu the loudest. I smiled. A real smile that I haven't shown since Shani and Igneel were here. I finally felt real happiness. This is defiantly a place I can call home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The guild partied all night and most of the members were passed out on tables and the floor. Cana was too drunk to drink anymore which I found very ironic. I had long disappeared away from the party and was just sitting on a chandelier enjoying the quiet while it lasted. I sighed. I had the guild mark on my shoulder. It was the same color as my eyes. Now that I think about it Natsu was gone. Nix, Zero, Izzy and Happy were sleeping on a pillow I put up here with me. Zoey was curled up next to Haru beside me. How the chandelier didn't break is an eternal mystery, and it was surprisingly roomie. Erza was asleep by a half-eaten strawberry cake. Lucy had gone home a while ago. Wendy went with her, and Levy was sleeping in a corner with Gajeel watching her. It was cute. I could tell he was in love with her, but he thought Levy didn't like him. The same thing was with Levy. Once again it was cute. I looked around the guild. I couldn't spot that spiky pink hair anywhere. I sniffed the air. His scent was stale. Okay he probably went back to his home. It has been about a week since I met Natsu's friends and it seemed that I was already a member of their group. I let my thoughts wander.

I pulled out my favorite blanket and pillow out and curled up with my sibling that are here. I covered us with the blanket and put my head on Haru's shoulder. It's comfy okay, don't judge. We all fell asleep like that, and it was like we were all back together again, only Natsu wasn't here. That didn't matter because we would see him in the morning.

I bolted awake when the doors of the guild slammed open. Natsu was here. Zoey screamed and about killed her head on my head. Haru had fallen off the chandelier and was sprawled out on the floor.

"Damn it Natsu!" I cursed, "You woke us up!" I jumped off the chandelier and landed on the ground right in front of him. Zoey did the same. We slapped Natsu on the back of the head. **(A.N. Gibbs slap!)** He pouted.

I noticed that Zero, Nix, Izzy, and Happy were still asleep on the pillow. I jumped on the chandelier along with my other siblings and I shook the cats awake. Once they were awake we jumped off the chandelier and sat down In the middle of the floor. We are awesome like that. We started talking about random things. It was fun.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," we heard all of a sudden. I blushed. So did Haru, Zoey, and Natsu.

"FOOD TIME!" we siblings all screamed. I looked at Natsu.

"You got any money for food?" He shook his head.

"Well we better go get some money. Want to take a job?" I asked Natsu.

"What! You guys want to take a job. What about us? We are your siblings. You can't go off on missions without us. It wouldn't be fair! Take us with you!" Zoey yelled shaking my shoulders. We heard laughing and Zoey, still holding onto my shoulder, spun around so fast that I thought my head was gone. I saw that most of my new guild mates had come back to get work and saw the entire ordeal.

"By the way Zoey, you are crazy" Natsu, Haru, and I said at once. Zoey pouted.

A few minutes later Gramps asked us, Gray, Erza, and Lucy to come to his office. He said that he had the perfect job for all of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

We all piled into his office. We of course being me, Zoey, Natsu, Haru, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and four cats.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere with more room so we don't develop claustrophobia," Gray said. A few minutes later and we were all in the basement of Fairy Tail. Gramps had sat down on the table when, "DUDE WHERE DID YOUR CLOTHES GO!" Haru yelled. Gray looked down shocked, a 'why-does-this-always-happen-to-me-and-where-can-I-find-some-pants' look on his face. Somehow Natsu and Gray had started yelling pathetic threats at each other. I looked at Haru. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and I knew he couldn't resist them. I was a master of acting. He handed me a package looking like he was afraid of being the reason people might die. Well they might. I smiled my evil smile and pointed my two favorite guns, Hades and Zeus, at the arguing boys.

"WHAAHOOO!" I yelled pulling the trigger. Now I had a special type of gun. Mine, if I held on to the trigger, would automatically fire and reload. It didn't fire ordinary bullets either. It fired special made bullets that would be like firing a small ball of exploding light, but that was just an example. Basically they were like mini bombs that were in a ball of light form. I can also change the form of my bullets sometimes. I smirked as I saw both boys looking terrified.

"OK! Who gave Alex her guns back?!" Zoey and Natsu shouted at once. I gave them a shy smile. To them I may or may not be just a teeny winy bit trigger happy so they took my guns away from me. While Natsu and Zoey were beating up Haru for giving me my guns I had given them to Nix and had her put them in my backpack. I looked at Gramps.

"You ever going to tell us the mission," I said saving Haru from being destroyed. He cleared his throat.

"Ehem. Well I met with an old friend of mine and he runs a school in England. This school is where witches and wizards train to learn magic. He thinks that a very BAAAD guy is going to try to harm his students. You see there is a boy that was the only one who survived a spell that was supposed to kill anyone who got hit by it. He is going to be starting his fourth year soon. Basically what I am trying to say is that you will be enrolled in his school until the bad guy is gone. You be undercover as foreign exchange students. You will be allowed to leave the class or school at any time if there is a problem. You can come back here if you want over breaks. If not we can have arrangements made for you to stay somewhere. You will all be starting your fourth year as well at this school. The school is called Hogwarts. Oh and one more thing. You have to get there by train." Everybody was laughing at Natsu and Haru's hatred to transportation.

"When do we leave master?" Erza asked.

"Your train for the school leaves on September 1st at 11:00 in the morning. You should be able to leave tomorrow and get there an hour early if you take the first train in the morning. And no you can NOT run the way there," he said when Natsu opened his mouth. He pouted. He didn't pay attention to the conversation after that.

When we got out of the basement most of the guild was filled up. I dragged my siblings over to a table in a corner and asked, "Do you want to help me make some plans for murder?" They looked at me like I was crazy until I told them what we might get to murder. We all mirrored identical looks of evil grins. I jumped up to the chandelier, grabbed Nix (who was asleep on the pillow again) and my backpack, and jumped back down. I got out some pens and paper and we got to work.

**Lucy POV**

"Are you afraid of what is going on over there?" I said to Erza and Gray. We were sitting at the bar and I noticed Natsu and his siblings over at a table in a corner. They all mirrored looks of pure evil. It was kinda creeping me out. Erza started heading over there, but they saw her coming. Alex grabbed all the papers and stuffed them in a binder. I don't know where she gets these things. She was smiling innocently and was shaking her head. I saw Zoey silently laughing at, what I assumed was their conversation. Erza walked away after a moment.

"I will never understand those siblings," she said shaking her head.

**Once again back to Alex POV**

That was so close. Erza almost found out what we were doing.

"Sis. I will forever more be thankful that you have that gift of acting. Even though you acted a little too innocent for your own good," Haru commented. His eyes widened suddenly.

"I forgot to get the guns back!" he yelled looking at me. The three of them looked afraid and all were trying to get me to hand them over. I grabbed my backpack and Nix and ran like I was shot with my own guns. I ran behind Gray and was using him as a shield. All of the people in the guild were watching as I ran from Natsu, Haru, and Zoey. I had my backpack on my shoulders, and Nix was on my head using her tail to make sure she didn't fall off. I was running past pretty much everybody, hoping to confuse my siblings, or at least tire them out. I slapped my fore head. I was stupid. I'd forgotten that I can run a heck of a lot faster than well pretty much everybody. I smirked. Time to kick it into over drive. I ran out the guild doors faster than anybody could blink. I sprinted down to the other side of town and didn't stop until I made it to a lake. I let Nix know that I would be in the lake. She decided to fly around. I took my guns with me into the water. Thank lord all my stuff was water proof. I stayed underwater for a while. Being able to breath underwater also has advantages. I did a bit of target practice on some poor unsuspecting pebbles. I wasn't worried about packing because I was already packed. I swam back to the surface and decided that it would be a good idea to go back to the guild. I walked back after I got Nix. She had fallen asleep after telling me goodnight. I was tired as well and I made it back to the guild I went back to the chandelier to find Zoey and Haru there. All of us were about to fall asleep, so I put Nix on the pillow with Zero and Izzy, curled up in between my siblings, and we all fell asleep.

It was morning and the group was getting ready to leave. I grabbed my backpack and woke up Nix. I hopped down and asked, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Because you would have shot us." I giggled. It was true. We hurried to get to the train, but when we got on the train you could tell we would be sick.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

We made it to England around 9:00 the next day. Since Erza had such a huge wagon full of luggage I hitched a ride. We made it to King's Cross Station around 9:50 and were greeted by a huge dude! He was as big as Erza's pile of luggage. I should know I was sitting on top of it.

"Are you the Fairy Tail lot?" he asked. We all nodded. He showed us the way to our train, after giving us each a package. He said it has all of the things books we need for Hogwarts. He hurried us along and showed us how to get onto the platform. We had to go through a pillar and get onto the train. I put Nix in a pocket on my jacket so she didn't have to be scared. I was still on Erza's wagon when she went through so I ended up going in as well. I saw a scarlet red train and a lot of people saying goodbye to their families. After the train people helped us get Erza's luggage onto the train and we were all on we had to quickly find a seat, only most of the compartments were full. The train suddenly started moving. Two of us siblings fell over, their motion sickness kicking in. we were near the back of the train when we found a compartment with only two boys.

"Can we please join you? All of the other compartments are full," Erza said holding onto Haru.

"Sure. Um… why are they like that?" the ranga (slang for red head) asked motioning to us.

"They have very bad motion sickness," Gray said helping Haru onto a seat.

"One of these days…. I will get to…. Murder all of the trains in the world," Haru said panting. Nix climbed out of my pocket.

"Hey Alex. Can I get some of food out of your bag?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Sure but be sure to share with the others," I said pointing to the cats. The Ranga and the dark haired boy were looking at Nix with bug eyes. After Nix had passed out the sugar cubes to Zero, Izzy, and Happy evenly I said, "So who are you people?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasly," the dark haired boy said motioning to the Ranga. He tensed up like he was expecting a reaction out of me.

"My name is Alex, and this is Phoenix. We all call her Nix though." And that's how we all had introductions. Not too long after that a boy with blonde hair walked in, with two chubby boys following him.

"So it's true then, what they are saying. A new bunch of transfers are coming to Hogwarts. This is Crabb and Goyal, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I snorted at his name, but managed to make it seem like I had choked on my seaweed flavored jelly bean. He looked at me.

"Not even worth my time if you ask me. They are probably nothing more than worthless trash," He mumbled under his breath. Haru shook his head.

"Dude you shouldn't have said that," he said.

"Why not." BAM! I had my guns out and the bullets, I used paint ones, only barely missed each one of his ears. They both hit the wall behind his head.

"Now leave before I decide to use real bullets," I growled at him. His skin got even paler and he ran away. Harry and Ron were looking at me with wide eyes.

"We need to get those away from her before she accidently kills somebody," Zoey said. I blushed and put my guns away.

"I only used the paint bullets. The worst it could do was give him a bruise, and besides I missed him on purpose. He was being a, a, Camdes!"

"A what?" everybody, but my siblings asked.

"Shiz head in dragon language," Natsu said. "How do you know that?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Easy. We were raised by dragons," I said pointing to myself and my siblings.

"That's bloody brilliant. My brother Charlie studies dragons in Romania," Ron said.

"WHAT!" we all screamed.

"Do you think Igneel and Shani are there? Maybe that is where they went when they disappeared," Haru said. Then a girl with bushy hair came in. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please be changed into your robes by the time we get there," we heard on the intercom. The boys went to another compartment to change, and dragging Natsu and Haru with them. All the girls changed and we waited for the boys. I found out that my robes had pockets on the inside, like it was made to hold my guns. I am going to have to thank whoever made the robe like this. I slipped my guns into the pockets, and put all the other things into my backpack. I took out my camera though. I love my camera. It runs on the magic in the air so I can always take pictures. I picked up Nix and she clung to my shirt. Zoey had Zero on her head. I was glad that Harry and Ron had gotten over the fact that our cats can talk. The boys came back and I looked at Gray. I facepalmed.

"Gray the entire point of changing into our robes are to not take them off." He looked down and screamed. He ran to find his clothes. He came back with all his clothes on when the train finally came to a stop. Natsu and Haru screamed together, "IT STOPPED!" We exited the train and I was stunned. In front of us was the most beautiful castle I had ever seen. I took a picture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hagrid (the huge dude) had all of the first years get into boats that could hold four people. That included us transfers.

"No thanks I am swimming," I said jumping into the water. I poked my head back up and saw Nix and the other cats were in a boat all to themselves. Haru, Zoey, Natsu, and Gray were in one boat, and Erza, and Lucy were in the boat beside them with two random people. Hagrid looked taken aback at me swimming the way there. I assured him that I would be just fine. I was glad that my robes were also water proof, same with the camera. It would make it easier. I dunked underwater and started to breath. I stayed under all the boats and saw a giant squid come out from a cave. I waved at it and it waved back. It did have a confused face though. I took a picture real fast. I had started talking with the squid and we started to become friends. I looked to see where the boats were and saw that they were nearly at the other side of the lake. I said goodbye to the squid and swam faster to catch up. I popped my head back out of the water once I made it over there. Zoey looked at me.

"Have a nice swim," she said.

"Yes and I made friends with a giant squid," I said back.

"Cool."

"Yeah he was real nice. He even asked if I wanted to come into his cave and see his trinkets."

"Really!"

"Yeah. I told him I would come back soon and he could show me then." That was basically our conversation as we walked up to the castle. I was glad I could speak to animals while I was under water. It was real fun. Hagrid looked at me like it was crazy that I was still dry as a bone. Zoey and I walked together with the others. Hagrid led us to a stern looking woman who I could tell deserved respect.

"Hello students. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please wait a moment until we are ready for you," she said walking away through the huge doors a bit further down the door. I waited while talking to my siblings until McGonagall came back.

"We are ready for you now. Follow me." She led us through the doors, and let me just say I have never seen a bigger room. Or a room with this many people. She led us up to a stool with an old looking hat.

"Now when I call your name you will come up here, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into you house," McGonagall said. She held up a rolled up parchment. I have no idea how I knew what everything was. She had already explained that we were exchange students.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy went up to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head. We waited a moment.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to everyone. The table with the red banner cheered the loudest out of everyone. That was how the ceremony went. Natsu, Haru, Zoey, Erza, and Gray were sorted into Gryffindor with Lucy.

"Alex Dragneel." I believe it is my turn now. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head.

"_Well what do we have here? It will be very hard to sort you miss. I will have to go deeper into your memories." _I heard inside my head. Then the hat shouted, "GET ME OFF THIS GIRL! ALL THE PAIN SHE SUFFERED! GRYFFINDOR! JUST GET ME OFF HER!" I sighed. There was a stunned silence as I took off the hat, placed it on the stool, and made my way back to my friends.

**Natsu POV**

"GET ME OFF HER! ALL THE PAIN SHE SUFFERED! GRYFFINDOR! JUST GET ME OFF HER!" the sorting hat suddenly screamed out at Alex. She sighed as if she had expected it. She walked over to here and sat down besides Zoey and Harry. I get the feeling the hat doesn't do that often. I grinned at her, "What are the chances that we all got into the same house?" She smiled and shook her head.

"We are just lucky she didn't shoot the hat. I have a feeling that would have been bad," Haru said looking at Alex with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! I am not that trigger happy!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are Alex," Zoey said. Alex looked down with a pout. We all started laughing like lunatics. The hat was forgotten.

**Alex POV**

I was still a little freaked out by what happened though. I guess I knew it would happen. I mean I literally have been to Hell. That's why I wear the bracelets all the time. They are able to keep me from going to Hell when I am asleep. Even if it is during the day and something happens as long as I have the bracelets I won't go back there. I knew what the hat said had most people dying to know my past, but I won't let anyone know what it is. Not even my siblings. I looked around. People were smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. I sighed.

"What's wrong Alex?" a worried looking Zoey asked.

"Just thinking if I am ever going to have time to hang out with George," I said to her.

"Why do want to hang out with my brother?" Ron asked.

"I am not talking about your brother I am talking about the giant squid in the lake," I said.

"Did I hear you talking about me?" a Ranga asked that I assume was Ron's Brother George.

"Nah I was talking about my newest buddy that is a squid."

"I am not a squid."

"I know I was literally talking about a squid."

"When did you meet a squid?"

"When I swam the way here in the lake."

"You swam in the lake instead of taking the boats!"

"Yep. I am pretty sure a lot of people thought I drowned."

"Why would they think that?"

"I can breathe underwater."

"You are kidding me."

"Nope."

"Wicked. Fred you hear this," he said to another boy that looked exactly like him.

"I hear it, but I am having a hard time believing it," he said. You could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Erza, Gray, Haru, Zoey, and Natsu watching this like it was a tennis match. It kinda was. I laughed. Ron introduced me to his last brother Percy. I hated Percy. He seemed liked all he cared about was himself. I got along well with Fred and George. They liked to blow up things. I tried to tell them about my guns, but Haru suddenly remembered that he never got them back. I looked at Fred and George, begging them to help me as my three siblings tried to take my guns away from me. They grabbed me and shoved me behind them, letting me use them as a shield. It was sad that they were over powered. I ran from the Great Hall as fast as I could. Meaning I was out there before you could blink. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, so I didn't go far from the Great Hall. I waited outside until people started coming out. I found my group and walked with them. I walked up beside Harry and I couldn't help but think he is familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere. We followed Percy (Who was a Prefect unfortunately) to the Gryffindor common room. On the way he showed us staircases that move. As soon as Natsu saw them he started looking for other ways to leave. We ended up on a staircase that was moving and well you can imagine how that went. I had to help drag Natsu along. Erza was helping Haru. I slung Natsu over my shoulders then had a brilliant idea. I whistled for Nix, Happy, Zero, and Izzy. They found their way to us and flew up to where we were. I gave Natsu to Happy and Nix and they flew up to the top of the stairs. Izzy and Zero did the same thing with Haru.

"Why are you two the only ones without very bad motion sickness?" Harry asked coming up to me (They decided to walk with us).

"The male dragon slayers are the only ones who get motion sickness," I said like it explained everything. Well it did in my book. Then an idea hit me.

"Hey Hermione, do you know if there is any mountains around here?" I asked picking up Nix, who clung to my cloak. She was getting ready to fall asleep on her feet. I looked at her.

"I don't know. Why do you need a mountain?" Hermione asked.

"To run up and down it every morning as a warm up," I answered her.

"Do you know how long that could take?"

"About three seconds," I said a little confused. I had to quickly grab her and stop her from passing out. She was unconscious, but didn't end up a pile of goo at the bottom of the stairs. I rearranged a sleeping Nix and put Hermione over my shoulders. I carried her for a bit until she started waking up.

"W-what happened? I remember walking to the common room and you saying something about mountains." I shook my head. I thought it would be better for her not to know I was being absolutely serious.

"No you tripped and hit your head. I carried you up," I said letting her walk on her own.

"I think we made it to the common room," I said looking up to the door that just opened. Getting closer I saw it wasn't a door, but a painting. After listening to Percy tell us the dorm arrangements we went and sat down on a couch by the fire place. I stared at the flames, going into my own little world. I didn't snap out of it until I saw a hand snapping in front of my face. I grabbed at my guns, but recognized Hermione, Harry, and, Ron just in time. I didn't take my guns out of my robes, so I didn't scare them.

"Yeah."

"Your friends asked us to snap you out of spacing out, and have you join them in the library," said Hermione.

"Why didn't they do it themselves?" complained Ron.

"Easy. They would have a bullet through their heads," I said smirking. His and Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione can you show me the way to the library?"

"Sure I want to go there and get some books for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" I asked looking at her book. It was bigger than my head!

"Yeah."

"Can I read it after you?"

"Sure." We talked until we found my siblings.

"Hermione! Your smart right? Can you help us on what we are planning?"

"What is it?" we explained to her our plans and she agreed to help us. We spent the next few hours working on the plans. It was getting time to go back to the dorms so we packed up everything and left. I checked out a few books on dragons and Hermione checked out her huge book. I helped her carry it back to the dorms since she could barely lift it. We walked into the doors and I gave the password. I found Gray (everyone else was asleep) and said, "Levy would marry the library here."

"Um where are his clothes?" Hermione asked me. He was only in his underwear.

"We don't know. He has a habit of doing this from when he was training when he was younger," I whispered back.

"Watch this," I said getting my guns. I pulled the trigger and I was able to hit him and a dress appeared on him. It was pink and covered in glitter. We busted out laughing and he turned around. As he turned glitter sprayed everywhere.

"What are you two laughing about?!" He said just as my siblings came down. Zoey busted out laughing and joined me and Hermione. Haru was shaking his head knowing that it was me. Natsu and Gray were arguing with pathetic threats again. When I gained enough composure I grab my camera and took three pictures. I might need extras. I printed the pic (it was that type of camera) and showed it to Zoey and Hermione. That set up another round of laughter. I decided if I ever caught Gray without clothes I would do the exact same thing only with different dresses. It would be the best thing ever. We finally went to bed and I found out that Hermione, and Zoey, and I share a room. Nix was sleeping on my bed and I moved her over a bit so I could climb onto the bed. I got comfortable and fell asleep thinking that I feel right at home here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to Zoey hitting me with a pillow that was quickly murdered on instinct.

"Glad to know I didn't wake you up," I heard Hermione say. I shook my head really fast to clear it. Zoey and Hermione were looking at me and me, being the amazing person that I am, said,

"So we aren't being chased by purple dinosaurs singing the Barbie song that are bullet proof and immortal." Zoey's eyebrows were somewhere in the clouds wrestling with Hermione's eyebrows.

"You had a frightening nightmare my friend," Hermione said snapping out of her shock. I nodded in agreement. Well I guess it's better than going to hell but it is still scary. I got up and started getting dressed. We didn't have any school clothes yet so I wore my normal clothes. I woke up Nix and she climbed onto my head. She wrapped her tail around my neck so she wouldn't fall off if I started to suddenly run. After all of us were dressed we woke up Lucy and Erza. They got changed quickly and we made our way down to the common room to meet up with the boys. Grey, Haru, Natsu, Harry, Ron, and some random person named Neville were waiting for us.

"What took you girls so long?" Natsu asked.

"My nightmare," I said shivering as I remembered it.

"What was it about?" Ron asked.

"Being chased by a bullet proof immortal purple dinosaur singing the Barbie song." I stated bluntly. Everybody had cold chills run up their spines. I started going to breakfast with everyone else when that Draco kid came up to us. I had to use all of my will power not to shoot him on sight.

"Well what do we have here? A big old bunch of freaks," he said with a sneer. My hands twitched toward my guns. Will power at 50%.

"Leave Malfoy," Harry snapped. 30% left.

"Shut it Potter." 10%. 5%. 0%. Goodbye. I pulled out Hades and Zeus and pulled the trigger. Malfoy was covered in a puff of smoke. We waited until the smoke cleared and we all busted out laughing. Where Draco Malfoy once stood was a boy in a pink frilly dress covered in glitter and bows. He had makeup all over his face. I quickly took a couple of pictures. I quickly printed them and put them in my bag. I am so doing a scrapbook. Anyway once the shock over what happened was over he let off this terribly high pitch scream. Haru, Zoey, Natsu, and I had our ears covered and were trying to block all sound. Students and teachers had their eyes on us and most were trying not to laugh. I looked around and quickly stuffed my guns into my cloak. I am going to have that changed. I need my holders back. I can use the cloak to hide them but it will be so much easier to get out and put away if I had my holders. Anyway back to the situation at hand. Malfoy was screaming like a girly girl that has seen a mutated rat. The pink dresses and bows don't help at all. McGonagall came up to our group.

"May I ask what has happened here?" she asked. I looked at her sheepishly and said,

"Accidental magic? He was being mean to my friends and I don't like that." The teacher shook her head and warned us that if this happened again she wouldn't let us off with a warning. We all nodded and the lady took Malfoy to the infirmary to help him with the trauma. At least that's what I thought anyway. Then four stomachs growled at once.

"WE NEED FOOD!" my siblings and I screamed pointing to the air. I grabbed Natsu, who grabbed Haru, who grabbed Zoey, who grabbed Erza, who grabbed Grey, who grabbed Lucy, who grabbed Hermione, who grabbed Ron, who grabbed Harry, who blindly grabbed onto Zero, who grabbed onto Happy, who grabbed onto Izzy, who would have grabbed onto Nix if she wasn't still sitting on my head, but ended up grabbing onto my bag. Okay too many who grabbed onto who. Anyway our chain went to the great hall after I was able to get our scents from last night. We found the Gryffindor table and I was immediately assaulted by Fred and George the human.

"You're mean to us you know," they said in unison. I tilted my head.

"How am I mean to you?"

"You took the first prank of the year," Fred started.

"And we didn't even get to see it," George finished as they both hung their heads in sadness. I giggled and looked in my bag for one of the photos. I handed it to them and they started rolling around laughing. That set up another round of laughter for all of our group.

"Okay can we please stop before I laugh my stomach off," I said sitting down. Everyone nodded and we sat down. Next thing I knew food appeared out of thin air. Most of the Gryffindor table was laughing at our faces.

"It's almost like you have never seen magic before," Harry stated chuckling. I shook my head.

"We have. It's just that we usually eat different types of food than you guys and most of the time we hunt for it, and our magic is different than yours," I replied snapping out of my daze and quickly started eating. Hermione looked at me and asked what type of magic we use.

"We mostly use magic more suited to combat. Haru, Zoey, Natsu, and I can all use four different types of magics. Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Water. Gray uses ice magic. Which means he can make ice appear out of nowhere and mold it into any shape he wants. Erza uses armor magic. She can change into armor and make weapons appear really fast. Lucy uses stellar spirit magic. She calls upon spirits to help her when she needs it by using her keys," I explained. Everybody that was listening to the conversation were looking at us like we were nuts.

"Where's the proof?" some random kid yelled. I sighed.

"Who wants to go first? Wait! We should probably go outside to do demonstrations," I said before something happened and was broken. So pretty much the entire Great Hall went outside to see our powers.


End file.
